A the adventure begins
by Kirera
Summary: It's a story about Kate Eustass(OC) and how she makes new friends, enemies and meets some of the One Piece characters we all know and love. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 :Castaway

**_ So this is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you enjoy it._**

_Chapter 1: Castaway_

Welth, fame, power Gold D. roger the king of the pirates acquired this and everything else the world had to offer. As they brought him to the gallows these are the final words he said: "You want my treasure? You can have it. I've hidden all the treasure in one place now you just have to find it." This drove countless souls to the sea. Seeking dreams that they never dared to imagine. This is known as the Great pirate era'.

* * *

There was a ship somewhere In the middle of South blue. It got caught in an immense storm. Huge waves wore hitting the ship from every direction. A girl was standing on the deck she had long onyx black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black baggy trousers with on orange belt and a white shirt with black flowers on it and it didn't cover her belly. Around her neck she had a silver pendant and around her left arm she had a scarf tied so that in case of a fight her hair wouldn't get in the way. Her weapon of choice, two katanas that she had strapped to her belt.

A boy approached her. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. "Looks like the sea is angry for some reason." he said. The girl turned around and smiled even it the circumstances they wore in.

"Capita" she greeted. "Look on the bright side." she said still smiling.

"The bright side? What the fuck is the bright side in this situation." he said angrily.

She smiled. "This couldn't possible get any worse." as she said that a lightning bolt hit the main sail and it caught fire. A flag flow down and landed right in front of them. It was burning. It was a pirate flag.

"You just had to say that. Come on and help put out the fire." He said and started to help the others.

"Don't order me around and don't forget I'm only a passenger and not a member of you're crew." she said and crossed her arms.

"If the ship sinks you're coming down with us, so you might as well help put out the fire." She couldn't disagree with that logic so she started walking towards them to help.

"I think the sea is going to take care of putting out the fire." Said one of the crew members and pointed behind the girl. She turned around and her eyes grow the size of dinner plates as she saw a huge wave coming towards the ship. The Capitan tied to grab the girls hand, but before he could the wave hit and the girl was slipped of the ship along with some of the crew members.

Everything went black…

* * *

She woke up in a small room. The walls wore a nice shade of light green. There were some paintings on them. On one was a ship, on the other a forest and on the third a field full of flowers. There was a window near the bed long yellow curtains wore draped over it, letting little light escape in to the room. Then she saw her clothes. That wore neatly folded on a chair next to the bad. She got dressed, stood up and went to the window.

She moved the curtain. It took some time for her eyes adjust, but when they did nothing looked familiar_. Where am I? Nothing looks familiar._ She heard some noise coming from behind the wooden door. She slowly made her way towards the door and nearly stepped on something. It was her silver pendant. She quickly grabbed it and put it on. "Good I didn't lose it." She said to herself quietly. Then turned her attention towards the door. She slowly put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She slowly took a few steps forward and found herself in what looked like a kitchen.

There was a man in the room. He had quite long light blue hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a white suit with a blur tie and a purple hat with roses on it. He was making pancakes. Then he notices her.

There wore two plates set on the table. "O, you have finally woken up." He flipped the pancake in the air. "My name is Ronald. And what's you're name?"

_Can I trust him? It looked like he did save me_. "My name Kate."

Ronald put a plate full of pancakes to the table and waved to Kate to sit down. He put some marmalade on the table and sat down and grabbed a few pancakes and started putting marmalade on it. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like a marine worship hit me and then a see monster eat me and spit me out ."

He looked at her with a confused face. "Is that what… happened."

"No. at least I don't think so."

"So what do you remember?"

"Well I was on a ship and a storm hit." At that last part she visibly shivered.

"Nothing else, you're parents any relatives, you're favourite hat." He asked and Kate smiled at the mention of the hat_. I really don't remember my dad if I ever saw him at all. Let's see relatives, relatives… I wonder where my brother is. Last time I saw him he left to become a pirate I wonder how that turned out._

"None that are anywhere close."

"You can stay with me or go, but if you decide to stay you'll have to help around the house."

_What should I do? I could stay. No use in going searching for my brother. If I know anything_ _about him he's in the Grand line already_, _on the first maybe the second isle._ "I guess I will stay hire for a while."

"Great. Let me show you around." For the rest of the day he was showing her around the isle and introducing me to all the people he knows., which is a lot.

* * *

The next day….

On the next day Kate woke up at about eight, got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Ronald was already awake and was making breakfast. "Good morning sleepyhead" he said.

"Good morning." Kate greeted back ignoring his 'sleepyhead' comment and sat down. She started eating. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well you are going to help me at my smith shop." Kate looked surprise. He smiled.

"You have a smith shop?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yee, What did you think I do the whole day? Go around saving castaways?" ha, ha really funny.

"No but, I didn't take you for a smith."

"Why not?" he asked her as he cleared the dishes.

"Well you got all upset yesterday, when some dirt got onto your clothes. Speaking of which how can you stand wearing that in this heat."

"It's not as hard as you might think and I am quite a famous smith here in East blue."

"Really?" Kate said sarcastically. She wasn't all that interested, but then she just realized what he just said… "Wait a minute did you just say east blue."

"Yes I did. You are on Mako isle in East blue."

"MY ears must be really playing a trick on me. Could you please repeat that?" Kate said while rubbing her head with her hand.

"As I said you're in East blue." When he said that Kate fell of her chair. Ronald immediately stood up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"So I'm in East blue." She said and sat up still on the floor. "How the hell did I manage to get here?"

Ronald was really confused now. After a moment of silence he finally found his words again. "So… where are you from if I may ask?"

Kate looked at him then said "I'm from South blue. I was in south blue the before a storm hit I was on a ship. Did the storm actually carry me all the way here?"

"Well It is possible. I heard of someone from east blue to find himself in the Grand line. Although I am really quires as to how he or you managed to get throw the Came belt." Kate was still on the floor, shocked beyond belief. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yee, just a little surprised." She stood up and walked towards the door. When she noticed Ronald wasn't following her she turned around. "So where is this smith shop?" she snapped him out of his daydream and he went behind her.

"It's not far." He said and walked out the door Kate close behind him. They went to the other side of the house and there was the smiting shop.

Kate opened her mouth wanting to say something, but then closed it. Ronald walked up to the door and went inside. "Any more surprises in store for me today?" she said to herself and walked into the shop.

Ronald started making a sword and Kate did whatever she could to help. There were few people in the shop, but no one that interesting, till a men walked in. He had short green hair and three earrings in his right ear. _I only had one earring and I'm a girl._ Well any way the interesting part was that he was caring three swords. Well two the third seemed to be broken.

"You broke it again!?" said Ronald. "It took me three hours to fix it last time. What wore you doing? Seriously how much trouble do you get yourself into?" _they must know each other._ Thought Kate.

"It was nothing that interesting. Just took down a really annoying bandit." He put the broken sword on the table. "So can you fix it?"

"Can I fix it? What's that supposed to mean. Of course I can fix it. I'm the best blacksmith around hire aren't I?"

"Yee, just hurry up." said Zoro.

"Just hurry up. It's going to take forever to fix the sword again. O, by the way this is Kate she will be staying with me for a while." Kate smiled and waved.

"Yee, well any way I will be in front of the shop if you need me" he walked out the door.

"Now he really is a nice person isn't he" she said sarcastically and walked over to Ronald.

"That's just how he is. How about you take him a drink and you talk for a while. I'll need some peace to fix this sword." The put the sword on the table and turned around to grabbed something from the drawer.

Kate looked at him with a not to happy expression and he looked back at her not willing to move an inch. _What the hack I can't be that bad_. "Okay you win." She said and grabbed a bottle of sake from the kitchen and went outside.

"Hire." she said and gave a glass to moss head, then sat down next to him.

"Thanks." He said and started drinking the bottle.

_He going to get drunk if this keeps up. so he bit a bandit a wonder how that turned out_…"Are you a bounty hunter?" she finally asked to brake the silence.

"I newer called myself that."

"So how did you take down the bandit?"_ I wasn't all that interested but its better then doing nothing._

"Just sliced him up I guess."

"And in how many pieces did you bring him to the marine station?"

"In one"

"But, you said you sliced him up"

"…"

_I guess I must be getting on his nerves. _"So why do you have three swords?"

"Because I use three sword style."

"Why do you have one white and two black swords?"

"Because."

"Can I see your sword?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You could get hurt kid."

"I'm not that much younger then you, you know."

"Could you just shut up?"

"O boy, you really get upset easily."

"…"

Might as well, provoke him a little. I stood up. "Well since you don't like to talk. I'm going to slice up some innocent civilians"

"Aha."

_No reaction bummer. So what should I do now? I might as well go explore the island some more. I haven't been in the forest jet. Maybe I'll even see a few bandits, but just in case I do_… Kate went into the house and took one of the knifes Ronald had hidden every where, just in case. Then she went outside and started making her way into the forest…


	2. Chapter 2: Where did she go?

_Chapter 2: Where did she go?_

**_I_**** don't_ own One Piece or any of its characters. i only own my OC's._**

**_So this is the second chapter of the story. _**

**_And 4fireking: Thanks fot teh coment. _**

_Chapter 2: Where did she go?_

She was walking for a while now and nothing interesting had happened. _Maybe I should have stayed at the shop. And the worst part is I think I got lost, just my luck. _She went a few feet forward and spotted a clearing. She ran towards it hoping that she had made her way back to the house, but no, she's still lost. She looked around the clearing and noticed an old house. It really looked creepy and she just got an eerie feeling. _That place looks interesting. Guess I can't be that bad. I'll go ask for directions._

She slowly made my way towards the house. Little by little, step by step was moving closer to the house and the uncanny filling growing. And then… "Aaaaa…!"

* * *

Back at the shop…

Ronald has just finished repaired the sword and stepped out of the shop. The swordsman was slipping on the ground with his back to the wall. Ronald shook him a little. "Hey, wake up." The swordsman woke up.

"So have you fixed the sword yet." He asked still half asleep.

"Yee." the swordsman slowly stood up and Ronald gave him the sword. He looked expecting to see Kate somewhere near, but when he didn't find her he looked at Zoro. "So where did Kate go?"

"Don't know. She said something then went towards the woods."

"THE WOODS! YOU DO KNOW THAT THE CANNON BANDIT'S HIDEOUT IS SUPPOSE TO BE SOMEWHERE OUT THERE!"

He looked at Ronald surprised. "Well… shouldn't she know that?"

"She came to the island yesterday and I haven't had the time to fill her in about every detail and danger out hire." Said Ronald he was really frustrated.

There was a moment of silence then Zoro decided he would go look for her."O fine, I'm going to go look for her. She couldn't have gotten into to much trouble."

"That's really reassuring coming from you."

Ronald went back in the shop and the swordsman started making his way towards the forest, when Ronald went after him. He had a sword in his hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Zoro.

" I'm coming with you." He said and tied the hilt of the sword to his belt.

"No. something could happen to you."

"You do know that a can handle a sword don't you."

"I know you can make and fix them but…" Ronald was looking straight at him, staring at him telling him that he isn't going to back down. "O fine, but be careful." The swordsman finally said.

"Don't worry I will. After all you still have to pay me." Ronald started walking into the forest and once Zoro got over the sudden surprise he followed close behind.

**So what do you think is going to happen next? What happened to Kate? Read all this and more in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Captain Cannon bandit

_Chapter 3: Captain Cannon bandit_

Somebody grabbed my shoulder and I screamed my lungs out. Then he placed a hand on my mouth preventing me from screaming or talking for that matter. Then the person behind me started whispering. "Stop screaming. We have to move into the forest. The house over there in the headquarters of some bandits and they probably heard you. I am going to move my hand and we move towards the woods." He moved his hand and we ran into the forest and just in time. Once we hid behind some brushes someone came out of the small house. He looked around for a bit than returned into the house.

Now I could see the face of my savior. He had a bit longer black hair with violet tips and violet eyes he was wearing a black leather jacket with what looked like scratch on it they wore purple and had purple buttons. He also had black bracelets with a violet X on both arms and black pants. "Thanks for the save."

He turned to me for a moment, smiled and said "No problem. My name is Aksel by the way."

"My name is Kate. So what are you doing all the way out here?" I said my eyes firmly planted on the bandits' hideout.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He said losing the smile.

"Hey I just got to the island and it's easy to get lost."

"And you just happen to wonder straight to there HQ. you sure have some bad luck" he mumbled the last part under his breath, but I could still hear it.

"Well, what are you doing here then?"

"They stole my dog."

"Dog? Why would bandits still your mutt?" I said and stood up.

"Don't call him a mutt!" must have hit a nerve there. "And it's because they want to become pirates and I refused to built them a ship"

I started laugh. I tried not to, but it seemed really funny to me at least. "They…ha…ha… seriously want to…ha…to become pirates?"

He grinded his teeth together. "Why are you laughing!" he said loud enough to scared a few of the birds that wore hinging out in the trees above.

"Sorry…ha ,but when I imagine a bandit on a ship his puking over the railing."

"…"I guess he still doesn't the funny side of this.

"So what are you going to do? Charge in there? Do you have a plan?" Kate asked finally stopped laughing and looked surprisingly serious.

Aksel looked at the ground and said. "I'm still working on that."

"Okay tell me when you remembered something."

"Why don't you just go home or something?"

"Don't feel like it, besides even if I would, with my luck I would end up back hire any way." Just then the door of the house opened and a eleven guys came out. One of them said "Let's go see, if he changed his minde."

Another guy said "And if he hasn't we can just beat him up till he does."

"Nobody touches him. After all what good is a shipbuilder with broken hands." said a big guy. He looked like there leader. He was big and ugly. Instead of his right arm he had a… I think it's a cannon they started walking of and soon disappeared in the woods.

"Was the ugly big guy there leader?" I asked looking from behind the bushes we wore located at.

"Yee, his one of the Cannon brothers. I heard that a bounty hunter called Zoro beat one of them and he got really pissed off because of it."

"He's not a bounty hunter." Said Kate.

Aksel looked at her and asked "What?" he was really confused.

"Moss head isn't a bounty hinter."

"Moss head?"

I shined he was still pity much confused. I tried to change the topic "So how many bandits are there?"

He was silent for a while then said. "All in all there are thirty-four membors. Minus the sixteen that left earlier and the eleven that left now there are still seven left."

Kate thought for a awhile "That isn't that many. Come on let's go." I stood up and started going towards the house.

"Wait, where are you going?"saked Aksel and stood up as well.

I looked back at him "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the house." I said and continued walked towards the house. leaving a confused Aksel behind.

"Kate! Kate!" Aksel shoutingly-whispered.

But I didn't listen. I was almost at the door now and Aksel was still in the bushes. I knocked three times and guy with brown hear opened the door. He was wearing a simple shirt that was really dirty and shorts and he had a wicked smile on his face "Excuse me I got a little lost can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"O, cours'. Way don't you just come in and rest for a vile then I will point you in the direction of the village." He motioned for me to come inside.

"That sounds nice." I stepped into the dark room. As Aksel said there wore seven people inside besides a lot of chairs and a table a few beds and a big cage in the corner. I'm guessing they don't just lock dogs in there. There was a dog inside. He looked like a husky but had a violet cross on his front legs… or paws or whatever. He didn't look happy that he was in the cage.

"Now who is this?" asked on of the bandits looking at me.

"My name is Kate. I got lost and you're friend hire was nice enough to let me in and show me the right way."

"Yee he really is a nice guy." said one of them. Every bandit is there smiled.

"O, you have a puppy in here." I walked over to the cage.

"Yee, but you sould be careful he bites." said one of them.

"He doesn't look mean. Can I open the cage?"

"Yee, but if it bites you, don't go blaming me." said one of them.

"But Alex…" said one of them

"No buts. Tsame put me in charge, now if you have a problem at that do tell." said the guy. I guess his name is Alex.

I opened the cage and the dog growled a bit, then stopped I guess he could smell Aksel or something.

Meanwhile about a hundred meters away from the house…

"We're lose aren't we?" asked Zoro.

"No, we just don't know where we are currently located." said Ronald.

"Didn't you say, you know you're way around here like the back of you're pocketsor something?"

"Yee, I know my way around here like the back of my pockets. The only problem is…I don't have any pockets." Zoro just faceplamed asking himself how he got himself into this mess. They walked for awhile longer then noticed Aksel who was standing behind the bushes still thinking to go or not to go to the house.

"Hey kid, did you see a girl go through hire?" asked Zoro.

He startled Aksel who jumped to the floor thinging it was one of the bandits.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but did you by any chance see a girl go through here."

Aksel realizing he wasn't in any immediate danger stood up and said "You mean Kate. She went in there." he pointed towards the house and Zoro and Ronald went towards it.

"Where are you going? That's the Cannon bandits HQ." he said s bit freaked out.

Ronald looked back at him and said "So you're point is." Reciving no received from him he turned around and continued walking towards the house. "Could of she gotten herself into more trouble?"

"Of course she could of found. She could get herself a hostage by some pirates." Said Zoro who was close behind.

They walked towards the house and Aksel soon followed them.

* * *

At the same time Kate was still inside when somebody noticed the bounty hunter. "Hey guys, the guy that took down Tsame had green hair and three swords right." I went towards the window and looked out.

"Yee that's him, if by Tsame you mean one of the Cannon brothers." They all looked at me. "What? News travels fast."

"You guys go get him I'll stick back hire for a while." said Alex. They went to the door and as they opened it the dog ran out. "Don't let the dog get away or the boss is going to kill us!" scouted Alex and tried to catch him again, but the dog was long gone.

* * *

Ronald, Zoro and Aksel were now in front of the house and a dog emerged from it, quickly followed by six bandits. Aksel bent down and hugged the dog as Ronald and Zorro prepared for battle.

Two of the pirates pulled out swords and charged Zoro, who pulled out two swords and blocked there attack. Then he slashed at one and hit the other with the hilt on the head. Two down four to go.

Two swordsmen attacked Ronald too. He pulled out his sword and slashed at the first, then blocked the hit from the second and as he did so a third wonted to hit him from behind but Zorro knocked him out with the hilt of his blade. Ronald quickly finished the guy. Five down one to go.

The last guy went for Aksel and his dog. Aksel pulled two knifes from his pockets and blocked the blade as the dog bit the bandit's leg. He dropped his sword and after the dog let go started hopping on one leg. Aksel hit him on the head and the guy collapsed.

"I that every one?" asked Zorro

"No there is one more inside and twenty-seven that aren't hire right now." said Aksel.

"You sure know a lot about them."

Just as he said that Kate and Alex came out of the house and Alex put a knife to her throat. "Don't move or she is going to get it."

"Kate!" said Aksel.

"Could you get yourself into any more trouble?" asked Ronald sarcastically.

I looked around for a bit and then said "O, hey guys. Of course I could have gotten myself into more trouble. The other twenty-seven member could be hire now or the guy that was holding me hostage wouldn't be a dummy."

"What…" Alex wanted to say something but was interrupted as I hit him in the stomach with my elbow. He stumbled back a few feet then I spun around and kicked him hard in his head. I walked over to them.

"Now who do we have here." said someone and everyone's attention got focused on him. It was that guy with cannon for his arm.

"That's the guy. What was him name again? Tusme maybe? Tames, on. O that's right its Tsame one of the Cannon brothers. And the rest of the bandits. Just my luck."


End file.
